Baby come back
by La Chica Del Pelirrojo
Summary: Rukia intenta Olvidar a Kaien, y sin darse cuenta busca un reemplazo: Ichigo. Pero… después de tanto tiempo se presenta la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kaien. Debe decidir ¿kaien o ichigo?


Rukia intenta Olvidar a Kaien, y sin darse cuenta busca un reemplazo: Ichigo. Pero… después de tanto tiempo se presenta la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kaien. Debe decidir ¿kaien o ichigo?

Hola! Les traigo aquí una propuesta de lo que pasaría si Rukia tuviera que decidir entre Kaien o ichigo… yo soy RENRUKISTA! Pero incluso yo debo aceptar que el sentimiento entre Rukia e ichigo es reciproco. Hhhhhhhaaaaaa bueno este fic es un regalo para mi imotou-san! Feliz dia de la amistad! Ya se que ese día pasó hace tiempo, pero no pude publicarlo hasta ahora. Sin más que decir, lean:

**TO MIKO**

**Ella llegaba a su nuevo colegio, no le interesaba hacer nuevas amistades, no pensaba en conocer mejor la estructura de aquel lugar; pensaba en él, él que había viajado tan lejos dejándola sola, él, a quien había esperado dos años sin recibir ni una llamada: después de tanto tiempo ella había decidido alejarse también, de aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.**

**Ingresó al aula, aparentemente vacía, e inconscientemente, como reflejo de actitudes pasadas, miró hacia arriba, y vio agarrado a uno de los pilares del techo, a un chico de cabello más claro de lo normal, intentando quitar unos zapatos que habían sido clavados en la liza superficie: rukia pensó en un mono intentando apoderarse de unas bananas testarudas, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea, pensar en un mono peli naranja era algo imposible; retrocedió, abrumada por la asociación de ideas: mientras el mono, que ya tenía uno de los zapatos en su poder, jalaba el otro con fuerza, entonces la fuerza hizo que el escurridizo par saliera volando hacia la muchacha, que no pudo evitar desequilibrarse y caer.**

**Estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras el chico se inclinaba hacia ella para examinar el ojo que había quedado extrañamente verde. Rukia lo miraba de cerca, hubiera jurado que era él, que era Kaien, por un momento no supo que pensar, era como una versión más joven de aquel que la había dejado sola durante tanto tiempo, solo el color del cabello era diferente. Pronto llegó el resto de la clase, los amigos de chigo confesaron haber clavado sus zapatos en el techo, mientras una chica de cabello corto la ayudaba a curar su dolorido ojo.**

**Tiempo después se sentía como si conociera a esas personas desde siempre, especialmente a ichigo, que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, igual que Kaien lo fue alguna vez.**

**El año terminaba, y con él los días de colegio no regresarían. Llegó el día, y al finalizar el acto de graduación él le dijo que se iría a estudiar a otro país, que la extrañaría, ella lo sabía, y con una sonrisa disfrazó su tristeza, era tal vez melancolía, por no querer que las cosas cambien, por esperar detener lo inevitable. él la abrazó, con un poco de tristeza, en el fondo, esperaba que le pidiese que se quedara, solo esas palabras, dichas por sus labios, podían evitar su partida. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?, ¿Qué hacia que la necesitara, hasta el punto de que una palabra suya podía cambiar sus decisiones?: ¿amistad?, ¿compañerismo?... ¿amor?. No quería pensar en eso, no ahora que sin importar lo que fuera, ya no la vería más. **

**Pasó el tiempo, meses después Rukia recibió una carta, Ichigo le contaba que lamentaba no haberle escrito antes, que cuando pudiera volver le explicaría todo…, que la extrañaba. Lo desconcertante era que, de entre todos sus amigos, Rukia era la única que recibía cartas de íchigo, ya le daría unos buenos golpes por no mandar saludos a los demás, lo más probable era que lo hubiese olvidado, tenía tan mala memoria, incluso había olvidado colocar su nombre en la postal, el único dato era la dirección de la oficina de correos.**

**Ichigo estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, esperando en la sala de terapia su turno para que lo atendiese aquella enfermera con adornos en el cabello, aquella que lo acompañaba cada día en la rehabilitación. Cada vez que intentaba volver a caminar pensaba en su madre, en rukia, en todos los pasos que tendría que dar para volver a verla. Y cada día, lo intentaba por ella. Se sentía tan tonto, intentando hacer algo por alguien a quién nisiquiera había mandado un saludo, no quería preocuparla, sabia que las cosas se complicarían si les dijera a todos lo del accidente…**

**Caminaba un hombre por la calle, después de haber depositado una carta en el buzón se dirigía a su casa, tan solitaria desde la muerte de su esposa, se sentía algo nervioso, pronto volvería a ver a aquella Rukia que tanto había amado, a quien había dejado sola, de la que se había alejado para no lastimar a la primera mujer que quiso. El hombre de cabello oscuro paró de caminar de repente, sentía que había olvidado algo muy importante… algo sobre a la carta… no sabía que era. Continuó caminando, ya lo recordaría más tarde.**

**En algún lugar lejano Rukia, aun con la carta entre las manos, recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Ichigo, como lo veía de cerca mientras hablaba: **

**-"No debiste pararte tan cerca enana".**

**-"no es culpa mía que te comportes como un mono! "**

**-"es culpa tuya!, si no fueras tan enana no te habría dado en la cara"…**

**Y mientras recordaba se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, proto las cosas volcerían a ser iguales...**

**Prometo hacerlo más entretenido la próxima vez, este es solo el capítulo introductorio, bueno felicidades miko no yoru! Y gracias por leer :] a todos! …PYON!**


End file.
